Camp Half-Blood Show! SEASON 1!
by HyeFireFlame
Summary: Season 1 of the new Camp Half-Blood Show! Rated K because for words like crap, screw, stupid, shut up. Percy made a bet with Zeus to make the Olympians laugh. Read to see what happens! Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!
1. Chapter 1

Submit a skit! You can comment and request for a skit. This fanfic is kinda like SNL. It's where I got my inspiration to write this.

Peace,

HyeFireFlame


	2. Mistake

**First fanfic ever! So be nice. Here is some background information so you get what happens. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hello. My name is Percy Jackson. Right now, I am making the biggest mistake of my life. "Perseus, ifyou make us Olympians laugh, your prize will be epic bragging rights. Also, a hundred dollar gift card to Dave & Busters"  
says Zeus. I made a dumb bet with Zeus to make him laugh. If I succeed, well, you saw what prize I would get. If I lost, Zeus gets to strike me down with his master bolt. See! Totally fair! "Alright Zeusey-" "ZEUS! YOU MORON!" He booms. "Right. Sorry.  
I accept. Deal." Zeus smirks, "Good luck." 

* * *

**There! Short. I know. But, I'm not much of a writer. I'll publish another chapter soon!**

 ****

 **Peace,**

 **HyeFireFlame**


	3. Ideas

**So you got the idea. Here's my next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today, right now, I am making ideas for getting the Olympians to laugh. It's hard work, and with my ADHD, I was probably gonna get killed by Zeus. I was still think when someone familiar walked up to me. It was Annabeth. My girlfriend.  
For a year now. "Hey Percy! What's up?" She asked. I told her everything. "You're an idiot Seaweed Brain." "Love you too. Will you help me?" I asked. "Sure. Let me think. Hmmm. Let's get the Stoll Brothers! They're good at making people laugh!" She  
said. "Awesome. So, I'll do that and you brainstorm ideas." I ran to find Travis and Conner Stoll. 

* * *

"Us?" Travis questioned. "Yes. You both" I said. "Okay!" Conner said. "Cool. Annabeth's over at that bench over there and she's brainstorming ideas" I told them. I also told them about the bet. "You dumb idiot!" They chorused together.  
I ignored them and we ran over to Annabeth. "They're in" I told her. "Awesome! I have an idea. A show. A comedy show. With skits like SNL." Did I mention she was a daughter of Athena?She knew how to make good plans. "Sweet!" I grinned, "let  
do dis." 

* * *

**Again. Sorry for short chapter. I'm an idiot. The actual show will most likelycome in 2 chapters.**

 **So, I'll update every time I can.**

 ****

 **Peace,**

 ****

 **HyeFireFlame**


	4. Cast and Crew

Third Person's POV:

Conner and Travis set a desk in the middle of the camp. "Alright people!" Yelled Travis through a megaphone, "we are making a tv show called Camp Half-Blood Show! We need a cast and crew. Stand in a line people! We're doin this cause  
Mr. Jackson was a moron, and he made a bet with Zeus to make him laugh!" The first to audition was Piper.

Travis: Name.  
Piper: Travis. You know my name. You hit on me a lot.  
Travis: NAME!  
Piper: *sigh* Piper McLean.  
Travis: What's your phone number?  
Piper: Not telling you.  
Travis: Do I make you nervous?  
Piper: Travis! No! Now will you stop!  
Travis: WHERE'S MY MONEY PIPER!  
Piper: Travis stop!  
Travis: You're in.

Next was Clarisse.

Conner: Name  
Clarisse: Clarisse La Rue.  
Conner: Position?  
Clarisse: Actor  
Conner: Am I hot?  
Clarisse: Conner! I have a boyfriend!  
Conner: Don't tell anyone where the body is.  
Clarisse: What?  
Conner: I cried during Star Wars III  
Clarisse: Shut up and be a man Conner.  
Conner: I like Janet Jackson.  
Clarisse: Stop!  
Conner: You're in.

Next was Nico Di Angelo.

Travis: Name.  
Nico: I'm in.  
Travis: You're in.

Then, Leo Valdez.

Leo: Let's make this quick  
Conner: Name  
Leo: Leo Valdez. Bad Boy Supreme Captain of Argo II  
Conner: I hate you  
Leo: *sobs* Why?  
Conner: 'Coz you're in sweet honey child.

Percy was satisfied that he would make the Olympians laugh. Now, there was the premiere.

* * *

 **Next, will be the premiere of the big Camp Half-Blood Show! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 ****

 **Peace,**

 ****

 **HyeFireFlame**


	5. Premiere

**Here's the big premiere! Enjoy!**

* * *

Aerial View:

Tonight was the big premiere. Percy was excited and nervous about it. He had butterflies in his stomach. Conner reassured him that everything was fine and everything was set up as it was supposed to. Then, the announcer announced him.  
"Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls! Gods and mythological creatures! Welcome to the premiere of THE CAMP HALF-BLOOD SHOW!" There was a big roar of cheering. The announcer continued. "Please give a fabulous applause to our main sea spawn Perrrrrrrrcy  
Jackson!" Another roar of cheering. Percy ran on stage with a big smile. "Hi! Hello! Hola! Bonjour! Shut up!" He greeted the audience. They chuckled. "Thank you for making this happen Annabeth, Conner, and Travis! Give a big hand to them!" The crowd  
clapped for them. "But, you need to give a _huge_ round of applause to Zeus. Who threatened to kill me! If he didn't, I wouldn't be on this stage tonight!" The crowed applauded Zeus. "Alright now for the skits! This is our first skit: "The  
God of Movies."The audience clapped.

* * *

Narrator played by Leo Valdez.

 _Have you heard of the God of Movies?If you haven't, pray you will never ever meet him. For example, take little Jimmy here_ (Jimmy played by Jason Grace.) _Jimmy was just watching an inappropriate movie when the God of Movies showed up. "Jimmy, what happened?"_ (Jason  
starts crying like an idiot.) _"He asked what I was watching and I said_ **(This movie is too inappropriate so young kids don't get any ideas.)** _"Wow" says The Narrator, "oh my gosh! Jimmy why would you watch that?!" "I got curious" he says while sobbing. "No wonder he showed up! You monster!...Can I watch...never mind."_

* * *

The audience was laughing a lot. The Olympians chuckled. Percy knew they had to laugh. Not chuckle. He ran on stage. "Thank you! Thank you! Now everyone knows that demigods lives are very dangerous right?" The audience chorused a big  
yes. "Well, here's what it be like if it weren't dangerous. Here is: "A Normal Life." The audience clapped.

* * *

 _"Mom!" Percy yells to his mother Sally Jackson (Sally is played by herself.) "Yes dear?" She yelled back. "I have to go on a quest!" He hollers to her. "To where?" She asks. Sally comes into the room with one eyebrow raised. "The most dangerous of all places...I'm gonna pick up some milk at the grocery store." (Cue ominous music) "Son, you can't! You have a very high risk of dying!" She pleads. "I know mom, it's level of boring is so boring, if one kid stepped into a grocery store. He or she dies." Then, someone knocks on the door. Percy opens it and it is Poseidon. Played by himslef. The audienceclaps and yells "Yay!" "Percy, I have come to give you something to use for your quest...a coupon." The audience laughs so hard. Sally goes back to her regular voice and stops crying. "Okay son. Be back soon." She kisses her son's head and he leaves. Then, Annabeth played by herself walks in. The audience cheers. "Hey Sally, I got to go pick up some shoes at the shoe store." Cue ominous music._

* * *

The audience is rolling in their seats trying to contain themselves. Percy runs on stage and he laughs. They cheer. "Okay now for our final skit: "iPhone 100." The audience cheers.

* * *

Narrator played by Frank Zhang

 _  
_

 _Have you heard of the iPhone 100? If you haven't, we're here to tell you all about it. Let's see what people think. "I think it's horrible! Don't buy it!" Cries Nico. "No! Please no! Don't buy it!" Pleads Hermes. Glad to see our_ _ **awesome**_ _costumes think about our new iPhone as something cool. We have new cool apps called: "Get that Dog!" Where you play as a dog and run away from a psychopath family! (Frank grins and the audience is laughing really hard even the Olympians laughed.) If you get caught, you get put down in the game and in real life! Isn't that just the best! We also have Siri! If you ask her: Can we rob a bank? She says: "Yes. Cause I don't give a crap about what happens to you? If you ask her: Should I burn a building down? Shesays:Unless you're inside fun! So buy it today. And our motto is: Don't buy it! Don't get to live!_

* * *

The audience laughs and laughs. Percy runs on stage. "Thank you! We had a lovely show! Thanks to everyone in the show. Thanks to the crew. Thanks to the Olympians. And mostly, thanks to all you guys! Bye!" Travis runs up to Percy with a enormous grin.  
"Dude! Our show just made 1# show on Hepheastus TV!"

* * *

 **So, that was the premiere. The skits were short, but as I said, I'm a bad writer. But, tell me if you want a skit next time and I'll put it in. Also, tell me if I should continue.**

 ****

 **Peace,**

 ****

 **HyeFireFlame**


	6. Reminder

Reminder! You can request a skit. And I'll put it in your request. Also, tell me if I should continue the show. I won't continue the show until I have at least _one_ request.


	7. Episode 2

**I know what I said about not writing the story. But, I got impatient. So, here is Episode 2!**

* * *

The Camp Half-Blood Show was an enormous success! The crew was setting the stage for the next episode. Percy watched as the crew put everything where it was supposed to. Then, Travis walked up to him with a grin. "Everything's set  
up. Lights, cameras, everything!" Then, he walked away. The audience was even bigger then last time. So, Percy was ready to make the audience love him. "Ladies and Gentleman!" The announcer announced, "boys and girls! Gods and mythological monsters!  
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Show!" Loud cheering. The announcer continued, "please welcome our main sea spawn, Perrrrrrcy Jackson!" Loud clapping and cheering as Percy ran on the stage. "Thank you! Thank you! Welcome to Episode two everybody!"  
Loud cheering. "So, for our first skit, you know Halloween is coming up right?" **(It isn't but let's just pretend.)** "So, we put together a skit called: "Ouija Board Disaster."

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper as themselves.

 _"Alright!" Percy announced, "rules first. No asking a spirit how they died. First of all it is mean, and...well it's just mean. Second, no telling a spirit personal information about you. Third, and this is the most important rule. No one is aloud to leave the board without saying goodbye." The other three said okay. "Let's start!" Piper exclaims. "This is unwise" said Annabeth. "Shut up!" Percy, Jason, and Piper yelled together. "Spirits! If you are here give us a sign!" Jason yells out. Nothing. "Piper, you tell them, put charmspeak into your voice" Annabeth insisted. "Alright. Spirits! If you talk to us, I'll bake brownies! And I rule at making brownies!" Then, the planchette moved. "Is anyone moving it?" Jason asked. "Not me!" The rest of them yelled altogether. All of the sudden, Percy asked a question: "What's your name?" The planchette spelled B-E-C-K-E-N-D-O-R-F. "Charles Beckondorf? Son of Hepheastus?" The planchette moved to yes. "Cool. Um so sorry Beck for ditching you on the shop" said Percy. The planchette spelled: It's cool. Out of nowhere, Leo busts in (played by himself. The audience cheers and claps.) "Beckendorf, Can I have your computer?" Leo asks him. The planchette moved to no. "Why? You're dead!" Leo complains. No! The board says. "Sorry Leo" says Annabeth. Leo walks out crying like a girl. "Okay. Let's leave" says Percy. And they left without saying goodbye._

* * *

Percy walks onto stage with the crowed laughing. "Next, I'm gonna have my main uncle Zeus come onto stage to interview me! Come on up Uncle Zeusey!" An embarrassed Zeus walks on stage and sits across from Percy. "Alright! Ask me questions!"  
Percy tells him.

Zeus: You recently became very well known in Olympus. How does it feel?  
Percy: Amazing! Thanks Uncle Zeus for helping me!  
Zeus: HELPED YOU?! I THREATENED YOU!  
Percy: Chill. You helped by threatening me.  
Zeus: NO I DID NOT!  
Percy: STOP YELLING AT ME! IM ONLY SEVENTEEN!  
Zeus: AND A COMPLETE MORON!  
Percy: AT LEAST I HAVE FANGIRLS! ALL YOU DO IS WALK TO A GIRL AND SAY "YOU'RE HOT! COME AND LETS HAVE KIDS!"  
Zeus: *gasps* YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!  
Percy: OH YES I DID AND IM PROUD!

Then, Conner walks on stage.

Conner: STOP YELLING! YOU ARE BOTH PIECES OF CRAP!  
Zeus and Percy: *Chases Conner*

Travis walks on the stage while everyone was laughing so hard. Even Athena and some of the other Olympians were amused to see their leader yelling like an idiot. "Sorry for the er...inconvenience. Now here is our last skit: "Help the World." 

* * *

Demeter played by herself. Demeter's childrenplayed by Miranda Gardener and Katie Gardner.

 _"Hello world!" Demeter says happily, "we're gonna talk to you about earth. With my two little helpers who agreed to help me!" Katie runs into the room. "Run! She kidnapped us!" Demeter kicks her and Kaite flies into the other room. "You see, the earth is being polluted ever single da-" Miranda runs into the room. "Ahhh! Mother! Why have you taken us?" She asks and pleads. "Shut up Miranda!" Demeter kicks Miranda and she flies across the room. "As I was saying, the earth is being polluted. So we need you to pick up tra-" Demeter was up interrupted again by both Katie and Miranda. "Run! Run while you can!" They shout together. "Shut the heckup!" Demeter yells. She then kicks both Katie and Miranda to the other room. "Stay there!" She yells. "The earth is being polluted and we need your heeeeelp.. Katie stop spying on me!" Then, Katie and Miranda tackle Demeter to the ground, gags her, ties her up, and runs away. "Mhmhmmm!" Demeter yells. Translation: They were the ones that kidnapped me and made a video about the earth! Katie and Miranda were never seen again until 6 years later in the woods listening to Nick Jonas' "Stitches."_

* * *

Percy runs on stage and everyone is laughing. "Thank you for coming tonight! See you soon!" The crowd cheers and claps. While Conner runs up to Percy and says: "We beat Hepheastus' show "Catching War and Love!" With 20,234,534 views!"

 **Second episode everyone! Hope you enjoyed!**

 ****

 **Peace,**

 ****

 **HyeFireFlame**


	8. Episode 3

Today was the third episode. The Camp Half-Blood show was becoming more and more well known. Percy was ready to make the crowd laugh. "Alright Perce! You're on in two minutes" said Travis. "Cool" was all Percy said back. Then, the  
announcer announced Percy. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Gods and mythological monsters! Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Show!" There was a big roar of cheering. The announcer continued: "Please welcome our main sea spawn Perrrrrcy Jackson!" Another  
roar of cheering. Percy happily ran on stage. "Thank you everybody! Thank you! So, this week I decided to try something new! I hosted a game show called: "Who's Your Future Wife?" The audience was curious now. "So, here is the game!"

* * *

Contestants: Jason, Leo, Grover, and Frank. Host: Percy

 _"Hello everyone and welcome to Who's Your Future Wife?" (_ The audience clapped.) _"Here is our contestants" says Percy happily, "we have Jason Grace, he likes to take people flying, a great family man, and a blond dude!" (_ The  
audience chuckled.) _Jason frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked Percy. "It means you're blond!" Percy yells out. Then, he smiles. "Next is Leo Valdez, he's a good cook, likes to fix things, and his dad has been thrown down from Mount Olympus twice! Now, we have Grover Underwood. Grover is a good reed player, loves nature, and is technically in his thirties! Last but not least, we have Frank Zhang! He's a strong man, turns into animals, and Chinese-Canadian!" (_ The  
audience cheered for them.) _"Let's get on with the game shall we? First, let's meet Jason's future wife!" A 10 year old girl walks into the room. Jason stares at Percy in anger. "No! She's like...10 dude!" Percy and the girl frown. "Is that wrong Jason?" Percy asks him. "No...yes!...No...ugh!" Percy grins. "Let's meet Leo's future wife!" An 80 year old woman walks into the room. "Duuuuuude!" Leo cries out. "Now Grover's wife!" Annabeth walks into the room. "She's your girlfriend Percy!" Grover screams. "Chill. Lastly, Frank's wife!" A woman in her early twenties walks in and she's pregnant. "She's kinda hot! I'm cool with this!" Frank says. "We're not talking about the woman Frank, we're talking about the baby inside her! She's your wife. It's a girl." Frank stares at Percy in shock. "That's all for Who's Your Future Wife?"_

* * *

 _  
_

The crowd is laughing so hard at the skit. Percy walks on stage and chuckles. "Alright! Here's our next skit! Chiron wanted to see how the kids were behaving at Camp Half-Blood! So, he decided to asks himself look like a teenager.  
Here's the footage we got!"

* * *

 _Chiron goes up to Leo and says: "Hey I'm the new kid. My name is Skippy John Jones" he tells him. Leo looks at him in confusion. "That's a book character. What's your real name?" Leo asks "Skippy." "Ummm...Skippy." Leo walks away._

 __

 _Chiron spies on Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Rachel playing Truth or Dare. "Hazel, T or D?" Annabeth asks her. "Umm...Dare" she says nervous. "I dare you to kiss Chiron!" (_ Cue ominous music.) _Chiron almost fainted in his wheelchair. He goes into the cabin they're playing in (which is the Poseidon Cabin.) and changesinto centaur form and yells: "WHAT?!" Then, Hazel awkwardly kisses him. Then, they play Truth or Dare together._

* * *

The crowd laughs and Hazel blushes backstage. Percy runs on stage. "We didn't get a lot of footage but there you go! Next, me and my buddy Conner are gonna sing Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees! Because a demigods life is dangerous right?"  
The audience chorused a big walks onto the stage. "Ready?" Percy asks him. "No." "Sweet. Let's do dis!"

Percy: Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man. No time to talk.  
Conner: Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born.  
Both: And now it's alright! It's OK! You may look the other way! We can try to understand the New York Times effect on man!  
Percy: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother! You're Stayin' Alive! Stayin' Alive!  
Conner: Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're Stayin Alive Stayin Alive  
Both: Ah, ha, ha, ha Stayin' Alive! Stayin Alive! Ah, ha, ha, ha Stayin Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!"

The song ends. "Thanks everyone! That's not the whole song! But, you get the idea. Thanks to Conner for singin with me! Byeeee!"

Percy walks back stage where Leo looked at him grinning. "Dude! Our show was nominated for 4 Olympian awards!"


	9. Episode 4

**Fourth episode everybody! Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the 4th episode. The Olympian Awards were a week back and they won 4 awards. Best comedy show, best male performance (Percy.), funniest moment (iPhone 100.), and best tv show. Percy checked with Travisto see if everything  
was set up right. After that, the announcer announced Percy. "Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls! Gods and Mythological Monsters! Welcome to The Camp Half-Blood Show! And here is our main sea spawn Perrrrrrrcy Jackson!" The audience cheered and  
clapped. Percy ran on stage with a bright smile. "Hello everybody! Welcome back to another episode! So to start off this episode, here's a skit I call: "Percy Jackson, The Hunter of Artemis."

* * *

 _"No! Percy, you can't join!" Thalia Grace yells at Percy, "besides, you're male!" "Please oh please! I'll be a good girl!" Percy pleads to Thalia. All of the sudden, Artemis appears and Thalia tells her what's happening. "He can join Thalia. I'd like to see a male in our group again" said Artemis. "But, my lad-" "Thalia, he can join! And that's that!" Thalia reluctantly agreed. So, Percy and the Hunters spent four weeks together. Percy loved it. The Hunters hated it. Then one day, Thalia decides to end it. "Percy, we're gonna have to kick you out." "But. But. But why?" Percy asks. "You're terrible atshootingan arrow!You flirt with the Hunters and you know we can't date!" "Well, it was Artemis' bad for picking hot girls as Hunters!" "Don't say that you idiot!" "I shot that one warthog down!" "Yeah, but he got back up and killed 5 campers and put 8 in the imfirmary! So leave!" Then, Percy ran out crying like a little girl._

* * *

Percy ran on stage to see the audience laughing. "So, here is our second skit! I filmed The Olympians doing their daily work and here's what I got! Take a look."

* * *

 _Percy walks in on the Olympian Council. "Perseus? What are you doing here?" Poseidon asks. "Go about your business. I'm filming you just to see what you do everyday!" Then, Zeus stood up. "No you won't! Perseus Jackson, if you film us I will strike you down!" Percy hesitated then grinned. "Shut up and move along!" Zeus turned red. "FINE!" Silence for 4 minutes then Apollo spoke. "So um...what are we having for dinner?" Athena then spoke: "We should have whatever's_ _ **wise**_ _to eat." "Of course you do! You only eat whatever's wise!" Poseidon complains!_  
 _  
_

 _Percy snuck into Aphrodite's room to see what she was doing. She saw him and screamed. "Aphrodite chill! It's me Percy! Go about your business!" Aphrodite started putting lipstick on and Percy drooled. "Uhhhhhh..." Was all Percy said. "How sweet!" Aphrodite said with a grin. "So...uh...what do you do everyday?" "I check on my makeup, have a date with Ares, try not to get caught by Hepheastus." "Okayyyy..." Then, Percy ran away._

 __

 _Percy checked on to see what Demeter did all day. "I plant trees, spend time with Persephone, and um...plant trees. "I don't care about that! Do you destroy cities?" "Um...not anymore." "Do you have a date with Ares?" "What?" "How many people does it take to put in a lightbulb?" "Perseus, stop!" "Can I have a hug?" "No! Go away!" Then, Percy ran away._

* * *

People were laughing at how ridiculous Percy's questions were to Demeter. Traviscame on stage instead and said: "So to end the show, I'm going to interview myself in the mirror. Just to check how much of a narcissist I am. The  
audience chuckled.

Travis in the mirror: So, how many ladies like you?  
Travis: Tons. I have a million girlfriends.  
Travis in the mirror: Do you think you're hot?  
Travis: oh definitely.  
Travis in the mirror: Do you have a six pack  
Travis: Nope. I have an eight pack.

People laughed at how Travis was flattering himself. And then, Percy ran on stage. "Thank you! There's season 1 everyone! Season 2 will come soon!"

* * *

 **I decided the end of the season right there. So from, one to ten how was first season?**

 ****

 **Peace,**

 ****

 **HyeFireFlame**


End file.
